Pecados
by My Written
Summary: [TERMINADO]La vida es tan corta que deseamos sumergimos en los placeres que nos incita. Con el afán de poseer muchas riquezas por el solo placer de atesorarlas sin compartirlas con nadie. —¿Así qué? , aceptas mi amigo mortal.— —Si acepto—
1. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

 **Contenido: T**

 **Autor: 0 Jp- Tsuki993**

 **Estado: … En progreso**

 **La vida es tan corta que deseamos sumergimos en los placeres que nos incita.**

 _ **El dinero la grandeza, el respeto y el miedo de la impetud al conocer la lamentable existencia de donde proviene.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nombre femenino_

Afán de poseer muchas riquezas por el solo placer de atesorarlas sin compartirlas con nadie

 **.**

 **.**

— **¿Qué es lo qué deseas?** —

 **.**

 **.**

La rasposa voz del hombre que esta enfrente de mi, me despierta de mis pensamientos, aunque la verdad deseo matarlo quién se cree que es para sacarme de mis lamentables y oscuros pensares.

— **Nada, nada que podrías darme** — le contesté, porque era cierto lo que yo deseo él no me podía dar sería inútil que un simple mortal me lo pudiese dar.

— **¿Como sabes que no puedo darte lo que anhela tu corazón?** —. Bah esté qué se cree que soy ¡un imbécil!, ni los demonios me darían lo que deseo.

— **Sí como no, ve a ser de palestino a otro lado y déjeme en paz.** — Le dije. Ya que me encontraba de unos humores tan agradables para entablar una estúpida conversación.

— **No me presentare en tú vida dos veces, así que toma esta muy enserio ya que que solo un deseo te daré —.** Si bueno ¿qué anhela mi corazón? Amor, si eso anhela, amor. A ella ami flor de cerezo porqué las personas que abitan este mundo diría dinero, joyas, casas, barcos o cosas materiales yo anhelaría el amor que tuve y deje ir por idiota. Sí un día lo tuve y lo deje ir, se fue de mis manos. Solo ella era mi complemento, solo ella era mi vida.

— **Dámela a ella y sabre que no mientes** — Él me miro y en su boca se formo una sonrisa torcida que asta escalofríos me dio pero si podía traer de regreso a mi flor de cerezo a mi Sakura, yo le daría mi alma—.

— **Sabes que lo pides traerá curiosas consecuencias ella casada esta, familia e hijos también, y un esposo que le profesa sentimientos puros, no como lo tuyo, tú deseas poseer la asta lo más profundo de su ser, ser la causa de principio y fin. Pero quien soy yo para negar un deseo vació a un mortal—.** Sus palabras me hicieron comprender que sí, estaba mal pero no deseo nada más. Mi Sakura se fue con un chiquillo que nunca vi nacer, mi hijo mi sangre... sería mía quiera no _ella sería mía._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **¿Así qué? , aceptas mi amigo mortal.—**_

— _ **Si acepto—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Soberbio

Soberbio

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Persona]**

 **Que se cree superior a los que le rodean por su posición social o económica o por alguna cualidad especial y que lo demuestra con un trato distante o despreciativo hacia los demás.**

.

.

Cuánto a pasado desde que ese sujeto apareció en ese asqueroso y nauseabundo bar, no lo se. Cuánto a pasado desde que estoy prácticamente loco por mi dulce Sakura...

.

.

 _Yo he crecido toda mi vida como el jefe de la gran familia Li, por ser el único hombre y a pesar de ser el menor e manejado los recursos de mi familia muy bien._

 _Mi prima Meiling Li, es mi prometida desde que era muy pequeño. Así que nunca me preocupe por buscar el amor de verdad. Aún sabiendo eso jamás me detuve en obtener a cada mujer que pasaba por mi camino y me llamaba la atención._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando en mi vida entro una bella flor, mi flor. Mi Sakura._

 _Era un hombre que lo tenia todo y aún lo tengo todo, dinero, casas, hoteles, y fabricas con todo el dinero que poseo, mis gusto e de tener. Y así es. Pero mi dinero no compra amor. Aunque tenga a mi hermoso jade. *_

.

.

— **Amor estas bien, me preocupas ¿Te estás tomando los medicamentos?** — A mi espalda pude oír la voz de Meiling ¿cómo es qué todavía podía estar conmigo?.

Es que acaso no sabe que yo no la amo, yo la uso, yo solo me sirvo de ese cuerpo tan atlético que tiene gracias a su carrera. _—gimnasta—_

— **Mis medicamentos ya no están recetados y solo es para las migrañas, Meiling.**

— **Si, pero me preocupo, no puedo controlarlo, te amo Syaoran.**

— **Yo...**

— **Lo sé, Syaoran... pronto tendré que ir a América —** Con voz delicada me dijo

— **OK. Sabes puedes irte yo no necesito que me vigiles noche y día. —** Le dije. Es más ya no quería que estuviera conmigo por lo tanto era el momento perfecto para deshacerme de ella.

— **Es mejor que no vuelvas Meiling creo que esto ya no tiene que seguir, vete y haz tú vida en América.**

— **Así es más fácil, verdad, solo dilo y me iré solo dilo...**

— **Meiling no te amo y esto ya no funciona para mi** — Listo lo dije y ella empezó a llorar. ¡Que! una mierda yo no soportare esto, ella me lo pidió y yo se lo dije.

.

.

— **Y dime ¿cómo te sientes?, es más fácil estar solo ¿Qué con la molesta chica de chongitos?** — Él de nuevo que carajo esta asiendo él ¡aquí!

— **Dime ¿cómo es qué estas aquí?—** Arrg solo esto me faltaba ese ser molesto.

— **Ah pero mi querido Syaoran, yo solo estoy asiéndote compañía es que te vi solo, triste y algo pálido. Ademas me entere que tu mayordomo se fue a Hong Kong.**

 **Si, Wang Wei, esta con mi madre y ahí se quedara por un tiempo-** es más por un tiempo indefinido- Me dije a mi mismo.

— **Umm vaya mi pequeño amigo mortal así que estas solo, ya sé yo te haré compañía aunque no creo que mis alas sean de buen ver con tus conocidos, así que las ocultare que te parece** \- este hombre esta loco no quiero a un ser sobre natural en mi casa-

— **No, busca tu propia casa** \- Le dije. Aunque luego una luz lo rodeo y su apariencia cambio de un ser de alas y cabellera larga y plateada solo queda un joven de unos veintitantos años con lentes y su cabello corto algo gris.

— **Y tú nombre será?-** Le pregunte asombrado por su radical cambio de apariencia.

— ** _Yukito._**

.

.

.

.

 _No sé lo qué está pasándome tengo la urgente necesidad de tomar el teléfono y llamarlo a él, pero no se porqué. Mi matrimonio va bien, mi hijo esta bien y mi corazón también así que no se lo que esta pasándome._

 _*Jade Hermoso: es el significado del nombre de Meiling._


	3. Ira

**Volví, no he muerto. Así que a disfrutar la lectura.**

.

.

.

-Hola- Narración.

- **Hola-** Diálogos.

 _-Hola_ \- Pensamientos y recuerdos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ira**

 **[** Es una emoción que se expresa a través del resentimiento, de la furia o de la irritabilidad. **]**

Ahora estaba compartiendo el te en casa de mi hermano en Londres, su esposa era una antigua maestra del pre-escolar la señorita del Gong, ahora la Sr. Kinomoto.

— **Querida y tu esposo y tu hijo ¿cómo están?** —. Yo solo la quede viendo, es decir desde hace mucho tiempo esa siempre pregunta me irritaba, no es que no quiera contestarla simplemente es que no me siento a gusto ene ello.

— **Bien, cuñada. Están más que bien.**

.

.

.

— **Cuándo traerán las cosas del niño a mi casa,** **Yukito** —. Él ser más raro, que en mi vida he visto, ahora anda por mi casa como si fuera un buen ¿Mayordomo?, lo cual no me alterara más de lo normal si no fuera por su forma andrógina.

Aun recuerdo cuando...

— **Syaoran.** , tu ama de llaves se ven tan sexy con ese pantalón mira que caderas, oye me la presta—

—Mira que cuerpo hermano, ella debería estar en una portada de revista para hombre, como conejito play boy—.

—Umm Syaoran de donde la sacaste, la ¡quiero! —.

… Y sí, todos mis compañeros y socios se lo comieron con los ojos y se perdió él por un tiempo así que tengo mis dudas; y muchas dudas...

— **Oye cuándo aparecerá mi bella flor hace más de de seis meses que vives conmigo y que ¿Dónde esta mi flor de cerezo?** —

— **Más cerca de lo que crees estará aquí contigo así que ya no me preguntes lo mismo; es algo cansado y aburrido.**

—Maldito demonio de lentes.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa fui directamente a mi habitación y deje al pequeño Hien, en la cama y observe un sobre en la mesa de noche con mi nombre.

 _...Sakura, me voy a los Estados Unidos por unos negocios de ultima hora. Por favor no te enojes y has algo mientras yo regreso._

 _Con amor G. ..._

— **Estúpida nota, pero que se cree, irse así no más que no ve que me preocupare, hombres. Espero que tú no seas así pequeño** —. Y el niño de no más de dos años solo la veía sonriente.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Envidia

**Envidia**

Hola- Narración

- **Hola** \- Dialogo

- _Hola_ \- Pensamientos o recuerdos

 _._

 _._

 **[** **Sentimiento de tristeza o enojo que experimenta la persona que no tiene o desearía tener para sí sola algo que otra posee.** **]**

 _._

 _._

Cuatro días, cuatro malditos días habían pasado después de leer la carta que su dizque marido le dejo. Hombres, por que tuvo la mala suerte de enredarse con ellos después de la decepción de su primer y único amor.

— **Hien, que te parece salir de casa e ir al parque** —. Comento Sakura a su hijo de dos años, mientras este solo se comía una manta de toalla pequeña.

— **Hien, deja eso. Por Dios, mataras a mamá** —. Expreso un poco alterara.

— **Mamá, quiero ir donde el tío Touya** —. El pequeño grazno con sus cachetes inflados.

—¡ **No!, la semana pasada fuimos amor. Ahora iremos a caminar al parque de aquí cerca** —. Con una sonrisa maternal la castaña tomo a su hijo de la cama y salieron juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ciudad de Londres gozaba de unas avenidas impecables principalmente en el sector donde vive la familia Hiragizawa, el gran empresario del Te-Green.

 _—_ **Querido, cuándo iremos a ver a mi amiga, aquí la pobre se aburre y con tu primo como compañero la pobre debe tener la diversión de una ostra.**

— **A Gabriel no le gusta mucho salir, Tomoyo pero no es aburrido.**

—¡ **Ah!, como lo defiendes** —. La pequeña mujer solo trataba de defender a su prima ya que ella solo la notaba más y más desanimada.

— **Y si nos llevamos a Hien a Hawai** —. La noticia hace que el pobre hombre se les caiga los lentes de la impresión, su esposa quería llevar a ¡su ahijado a su propia luna de miel!. Su esposa estaba loca, no chiflada y claro que no lo llevarían.

— **Tomoyo, cariño ahí tendremos nuestra luna de miel para que llevar a Hien, él se aburrirá.**

— **Pero a mi pequeño sobrino le gustara la playa y aquí no puede ir hace mucho frió— se quejo Tommy.**

— **Amor, lo siento pero no, es nuestra luna de miel y no voy a cuidar a niños con un temperamento tan volátil como es Hien, lo siento pero no.**

— **Ah pero ¡amor!**

— **No, y es suficiente.—** Demando el azabache.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **La cena estará en cinco minutos ¡amo!** —. Con voz ronca y la nariz roja el pobre Yukito le dijo a Syaoran.

— **¿Qué te pasa?** —. Le cuestiono esté al demonio, con un ceja alzada y mirada penetrante. El pobre ser de lentes redondos solo atino a sonreír y decir que era un simple resfriado, cosa que el castaño no le creyó. De cuanto aquí un demonio tiene un resfrió.

— **Ok.**

— **Syaoran, ella estará aquí en la ciudad dentro de tres días.** —. Con esas palabras los ojos del joven empresario se iluminaron su futura esposa estará aquí dentro de poco. No podría haber nada mejor que eso en este momento.

— **Vaya ya era hora ¿No crees?** —. Con gesto burlón Syaoran le miro y este solo rodó los ojos.

En el escritorio de roble estaba una nota con una lista de palabras casi sin sentido:

-Casa amueblada...Listo

-Habitación decorada...Listo

-Vida casi ordenada...En proceso

 _—_ **Esto te ayudara en algo** _ **,**_ _ **mortal**_ _—_ _._ La voz de el espécimen de alas y cabello plateado con ojos más azules que el océano se escucho.

— **Un poco. Ademas yo ocupo hacer cosas en mi vida para que ella se quede y no se marche** _otra vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—_ **Aeropuerto Internacional** _—_ _Bueno ya estoy aquí..._ _s_ e dijo así mismo

Después de todo ese tiempo ya estaba cansado no era más que el sujeto para darle cobijo y amor de padre al pequeño Hien, a pesar que amaba a ese niño no era justo que no hiciera nada su vida ella jamas le a dicho un te amo y estaba más que seguro que nunca lo haría así que por que sufrir, así que por eso la dejaría libre, corrección él quería ser libre. Y con esa resolución ahora en su cabeza se encamino a tomar su vuelo ya que voz de la bocina le indico que era la hora.

— **Es hora que tomemos caminos distintos** —. Susurró al viento—. **Adiós amor mío.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

Continuara...

 **Ya acabara la historia porque verán que los capítulos tienen nombre de los pecados capitales y son solo siete, bueno los que ahora se conocen los más populares. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

 **Nombre Femenino**

 **[** **Exceso o abundancia de cosas que estimulan o excitan los sentidos]**

 **[Deseo y actividad sexual exacerbados** **]**

 _Hola- Narración_

 _-_ _ **Hola**_ _\- Dialogo_

 _-_ _Hola-_ _Pensamientos_

 _"_ _-Hola-"_ _recuerdos_

Aquí se resolverán varias dudas entre nuestro bellos protagonistas.

* * *

 _Todo paso muy rápido, según ella él tendría que darle más motivos por los que tomo esa decisión tan, tan descabellada él era la figura paterna de Hien, y se iba así como si nada que clase de pareja hace eso._ _¡Nadie!._

 _Aún lo recuerda muy bien él llego de su viaje y al día siguiente le dijo esa frase tan odioso que toda pareja teme:_ _Tenemos que hablar_

 _"—_ _No es que ya no me gustes, es más te amo con toda mi alma pero no quiero estar con alguien que ni si quiera se lo que se siente por mi._

 _—_ _Te quiero mucho Gabriel eres un hombre amable, tierno, comprensivo y..._

 _—_ _Y no me amas acéptalo, el amor de tu vida es el padre de Hien y me duele saber que mi pequeño crecerá en un ambiente de dolor y lagrimas porque ese hombre no estuvo ahí para ti y para ese bebé._

 _—_ _Basta, basta Gabriel—. grite—él no es así, él estuvo muy mal cuando todo termino. Porque a pesar de todo lo que creas él no me dejo, yo lo deje._

 _—_ _Qué, te oyes,es decir me has ¡mentido!, maldita sea mujer..._

 _—_ _Gabriel, ¡Gabriel!—"_

Y así fue nuestra discusión, me dejo, mi pareja me dejo como yo deje a mi Syaoran en su momento.

.

.

.

"— _Sakura que pasa,por que estas a sí conmigo yo te amo. No me dejes se que puedo cambiar esto. Mi madre me apoyara el compromiso no se hará yo te amo. Mi padre también estaba muy en desacuerdo con todo, ella es mi prima y se que entenderá que lo de ella y yo nunca se iba a ser realidad._

— _Basta esto se acabó, nunca debí de hacerte caso deje mi carrera, mi hogar, mis amistades y sobre todo deje de ser una mujer con más sueños en esta miserable vida._

— _Por favor entiende ella, ella solo esta actuando así por que fue sorpresivo todo., te aceptara lo se y cuando vea lo feliz que soy contigo se saldrá del camino._

— _Acertarlo es de verdad tu única sugerencia olvídalo, me largo tú y tu familia puede irse al mismísimo infierno por mi parte._

— _No me dejes, mi flor de cerezo._

— _Adiós.—"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **Claro que antes de irme le deje el sobre de los análisis de sangre, donde decía que íbamos a ser padres. Fui muy mala al negar le la paternidad de Hien.** —. Susurró.

— **Y ahora, Hien que haré, tu padre Gabriel se a ido. Tu padre Syaoran ni te conoce y no se si quiere verte. Estoy tan mal pequeño** —. Mientras la pena le comía por dentro el pequeño niño dormía plácidamente en su cuna al lado de su madre.

 _Aún recuerdo cuando Syaoran y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez, fue tan tierno y amable y juro que vi las estrellas, oh pero eso solo fue inicio de nuestro fin tras volver de esa bella y paradisíaca isla del Sur_...

"— _Es aquí donde estaremos nosotros dos juntos por las próximas semanas, cariño._

— _Eres tan dulce amor—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no derramadas su novio dejo el trabajo solo por complacerla en ese capricho._

— _Todo lo que mi dulce cerezo desee tendrá, si yo puedo dárselo—. La voz del joven era llena de afecto y una pizca de soberbia._

— _Eres tan egocéntrico Syaoran—. Canturrio la chica._

— _¡Oh! Vaya eso me dolió pero sabe bella dama que más soy...—ella lo vio y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de verse suspendida en el hombro de su amado— ¡Insaciable! en complacerte y complacerme._

 _...Y así empezó una lucha de risas, mordidas y la entrega de dos almas que el destino estaba dispuesto a entrelazar. El calor subía y subía porque de eso ellos dos se encargaban, el amor solo era la más bella excusa que ponían para entregarse mutuamente en cada momento que podían._

 _Amaban entrelazar sus cuerpos, navegar en ese océano de emociones, y cada roce, caricia, beso que se daban; era acumuladas a la espera de una explosión de éxtasis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y ahora sola, más que sola. Hien.


	6. Lujuria 2-2

**Lujuria #02**

 _ **Nombre Femenino**_

 _ **[Exceso o abundancia de cosas que estimulan o excitan los sentidos]**_

 _ **[Deseo y actividad sexual exacerbados]**_

Hola- Narración

 **-Hola- Dialogo**

 _"_ _-Hola-" recuerdos_

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, solo la historia ES MÍA.

Aquí se resolverán varias más dudas entre nuestro bellos protagonistas.

 **Sí está tenía que tener su segunda parte**.

* * *

 **Narración en primeras personas**

* * *

Sola y solo sola, así me siento en estos momentos, mi hijo sigue en su mundo de sueños y yo aquí en casa, la casa que compartí con mi pareja por casi dos años.

Gabriel sera siempre un bello recuerdo, él y yo eramos muy parecidos, pero de ahí el amor. Porque tenía que ir solo a ese lugar, que cambio entre nosotros para que me dejara así.

 _"—_ _No_ _es que ya no me gustes, es más te amo con toda mi alma pero no quiero estar con alguien que ni si quiera se lo que se siente por mi.—"_

— **¿Cómo que no sabe lo qué siento por ti?** —. Me sentí ofendida por que nunca supo leer mis sentimientos—. **Te quise, pero no te ame. Acaso ese fue mi pecado. No decirle un te amo; aunque fuera falso** —.

"— _Y no me amas acéptalo, el amor de tu vida es el padre de Hien—"_

— **Sí. Syaoran es el amor de mi vida, ese ser lleno de defectos, pero aún lo amo. Es acaso un mal, estaré enferma por no dejar que el amor que siento por él se evapore** —. Yo huía de él pero el porque ahora es confuso— _o no tan confuso como quiero que sea_ —. Es tan estúpido que después de tanto tiempo eso ya no importe.

Tengo que crecer y aprender de mis errores y dejar que Hien tome las de él. Mi hijo tiene derecho de conocer a su padre como él de conocer a su hijo.

La familia Li es muy influyente en toda Asia así que ni modo aunque vaya a esconderme al rincón más alejado ellos me encontraría.

 _Y lo aprendí por las malas..._

"— _Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le comente muy confusa._

— _Ya lo veras Sa-ku-ra— Al deletrear mi nombre un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda baja._

— _Umm ya. Pero tú y yo podemos ser amigas Meiling—. susurré_

— _No, no lo seremos tú robaste a mi amor, mi único amor—_

— _Qué no Syaoran es tu primo, no puede ser tu amor—. Exclamé algo aterrada al ver la muy fuera de si._

— _Nunca nadie me quito a mi primo solo tú, yo creí que serias como las otras, solo estarías un tiempo pero no ya llevas más de lo que él acostumbra._

— _Estas mal, muy mal—. Y ahí todo acabo._

 _Pronto todo parecía muy lento, explosiones, ruidos de balas parecía que estuviera en una película de acción. Mi amado caballero al rescate, ¿cómo? no lo se, pero él llego."_

 _._

Y así me di cuenta que él llegaría al lugar de dónde yo estuviera en Japón o Asia entera.

Pero aquí en Inglaterra, no nunca llegaría a poner sus pies en esta tierra solo por prejuicios tontos.

— **Ah y ahora que haré, solo los recuerdos me quedan vaya vida la mía. Oh ahí estas—** Mis ojos se quedan fijos en la retratara donde Gabriel y yo estamos en Escocia, hacia algo de frío en ese castillo, la familia de Eriol fue amable con nosotros.

...

"— _Eh aquí bella dama un castillo para ti y para mi— Gabriel todo galán contemplaba los balcones donde él supuesta mente "esperaría a su Julieta" ya que poseía "Romeo" como segundo ¡Nombre.!"_

Esa noche fue única para los dos...

"— _Mi musa, mi bella cerezo, ¿serías mi amor esta noche?_

— _Asta el amanecer Romeo, —Romeo, Romeo ¿dónde estas que no te veo?—_

— _Aquí, mismo—. Me susurro en el oído._

 _Todo fue tan diferente, el comenzar y terminar era algo distinto a lo que sentí con él._

 _El quitar de las prendas. Los besos en el cuello, las caricias en la espalda._

— _Sakura, mi bella Sakura tu y yo, juntos_

— _Sí.— como no responder si el cuerpo es débil y acaso él no estaría haciendo con otra. Yo tengo derecho a ser feliz._

 _...Juntos despertamos una apasionada y febril pasión ._

 _Nuestra pasión nos llevo a inimaginables formas de amar, el chocar de los cuerpos, el aliento de nosotros mezclados a la espera que el cansancio nos venciera pero nada, nada era más importante para los dos que ese momento."_

* * *

Todo es culpa de ella, por que me enamore de ella, tan explosiva, tan voluble. Espero que mi hijo no herede eso de ella.

— **Estas bien, corazón. Una segunda ronda** —. . .Mujer vulgar*— **No. Gracias te puedes ir cuando lo desees. Yukito te guiara a la salida** —. Le comunique porque el hecho que yo quiera recuperar a mi mujer, no es que tenga que estar en ayuno. _¿Verdad?_

— **Seguro, te vez tenso, déjame a mi.** —. Y porqué no, después no tendré más que una familia y más responsabilidades. A las que espero con todo mi corazón y alma.

Así empezamos una noche más carnal — _que en un buen tiempo me he dado_ —. Ella era una mujer de buen cuerpo, curvas aquí y aya. Cabello largo y negro, ojos mm creo que chocolates, quien sabe. Pero tiene una boca de las _Hermosa y apetecible._

.

.

.

Mujer vulgar = frase de uno de mis personajes favoritos de DBZ y que cuando estaba escribiendo se me vino y por qué no ponerla x).


	7. Pereza

**Pereza**

 **[** **Debilidad o lentitud en las acciones o los movimientos.** **]**

Hola- Narración

 _ **-Hola- Dialogo**_

 _"_ _-Hola-" recuerdos_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, solo la historia ES MÍA.**

* * *

 **Espero y les guste este capítulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuarenta ocho horas, solo eso falta para que mi diosa llegue. Lo único que espero que no este muy cambiada si no sería de nuevo empezar a enamorarla y según el demonio ese, su pareja la dejo, no me alegro pero sí, me siento un poco en igualdad porque ella me dejo un día.

— **Amo no hable entre dientes, es de mala educación y hoy en pocos minutos es la cena con sus socios.**

— **Umm ya veo.**

— **¡Amo! Mi día libre es mañana así que no estaré... —** _en el país, pensó para si mismo el demonio_ **— pero no se preocupe volveré a las veinte horas.**

— **Umm—** el joven señor solo tenia su mente en las nueves, o eso captaba el Yukito.

— **¡Perfecto.!—**. La alegría desbordaba en la cara del mayordomo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Londres: Doce horas antes del vuelo.**

Olvidar eso es lo que quiero, olvidar, Hien esta con mi prima ademas solo quiero dormir y solo quiero estar sola, _sola._

Nunca imagine que él se fuera y dejará un vació en el pecho. Solo una persona dejo así mi corazón y fue el padre de mi hijo.

Gabriel me llamo y solo me dijo que se encontró con una amiga y estará en Japón para la firma de su libro.

Sí, hombre tenía que ser tanto tiempos juntos y nunca me hablo de ella; es insólito que ahora que no esta conmigo, tenga celos porque este con una amiga, si cuando vivíamos juntos nunca lo cele de nadie.

Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a una chica que trabaja con él en la editorial.

"— _Ella es Rica, una amiga de la infancia y también japonesa— Gabriel sonrió y abrazo a la chica de cabellos de color cedro._

— _Un gusto conocerte, Sakura, Gabriel habla de ti y de tú hijo muy a menudo cuando estamos juntos en el trabajo._

— _¡Ja! Haces que suene mal Rica—. Decía Gabriel mientras se sonrojaba._

— _Umm gracias, creo—. Sakura contemplo la escena algo cohibida._

— _¡Oh si! Gabriel solo habla de ti. Se ve muy enamorado—. La cara de Rica se contrajo un poco. No era nuevo para ella ver que su querido amigo encontró el amor en otra que no fuera ella, dolía._

— _Rica, no me avergüences, por favor.—. Repetía Gabriel"_

 **.**

.

.

Y así fue como comenzamos a salir en ese tiempo Gabriel y yo poco a poco llenamos esos espacios en blanco y Hien lo empezó a querer, ya era como un padre ya que el pequeño solo conocía a Eriol como figura paterna.

"— _Amor mira Hien esta tratando de hablar—. Un emocionado Gabriel llamaba a su pareja para que no se perdiera ningún momento como ese._

— _Si eso parece, haber bebé di... —. El bebé solo balbuceaba y tiraba más saliva pero de pronto soltó una frase que dejo a la chica muy asombrada y apenada hasta un poco dolida. Pero el joven solo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Lo has oído dijo.._

— _Pa-pa, pa-pa— ambos jóvenes se callaron para oír de nuevo al niño—. Vez, me dijo papá, bueno dijo "pa-pa" pero algo es algo. — . Con voz muy efusiva Gabriel casi gritaba"_

Y con ese recuerdo; volvió a cerrar los ojos para caer en un sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Señor lo llaman por teléfono, es su madre** —el mayordomo de turno le paso el aparato. Mientras el joven amo reposaba en el diván del despacho.

— **Madre** — clamó al viento sin un ápice de energía, con ceremoniosa voz.

— **Syaoran...**

— **Madre** — era el momento, le diría a su madre la verdad— **creo que tienes que saber que tienes un nieto** —. La voz de Syaoran era fría, demasiado tranquila.

— **Cómo, Dónde está, por qué hasta ahora me lo dices joven-cito.** — los reclamos de la "jefa" de la familia eran muy molestos para él.

— **Cómo, me imagino que tú sabrás. Dónde está él no lo sé** — _exactamente_ — **y si no te lo dije antes fue porque su madre me dejo y perdí las ganas de hablar con la familia ya que es responsable de casi todo.**

— **Oh, cariño lo siento. Tus hermanas y yo solo queríamos que fueras feliz y arruinamos todo, verdad. Y Meiling ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?**

— **Ella y yo no estamos juntos desde hace mucho—.** Esa confirmación irrito un poco a la mujer detrás de la linea telefónica.

— **Ya veo.**

— **Para qué me llamas madre, por que no creo que sea para que yo te contara ésto o ¿sí?**

— **Tú hermana se casa, bueno tu — media hermana — dice que se casa.**

—. **...Rica.** —susurró.

"— _Hermano, él no me ama. Y yo no puedo vivir sin él.—Syaoran solo abrazaba a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos._

— _Basta Rica, ese sujeto no te merece así que déjate de lamentar por algo que nunca iba a ser tuyo.—. Recriminaba el castaño._

— _Él dice amarla pero no se casaran y yo se que si la ama, si lo vieras visto. Tan alegre y tan joven a la par de ella._

— _Rica, nadie es más bella y dulce que tú, pequeña._

— _Es que ella es la misma que tu tienes en esa mesilla, hermano._

— _¡Qué! Qué has dicho Rica.— exaltado el joven decía_

— _Si solo que ahora esta más, bueno más grande y con un hijo pero no es de Gabriel. ÉL dijo que el padre del niño es de China._

— _Sakura y Gabriel. Mi Sakura y tu Gabriel juntos. Vaya quien lo diría.—. Una sonrisa triste adorno a los jóvenes. Y Syaoran ahora sabía que tuvo por hijo un varón."_

— **Syaoran estas ahí. Rica esta apunto de volverse loca, ese hombre la tiene trastornada...—**. Fue interrumpida por su hijo que le gritaba para pedirle que le dijera el nombre del prometido—. **Ah es un tal Yoshiyuki Terada pero porque cariño.**

— **Por nada madre y sí, dile a Rica que sí la entregaré.—** Así que te olvidaste de Gabriel. Fue lo mejor querida Rica.—dijo por lo bajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tic - Tac - Tic Tac - La alarma sonaba eran las seis de la tarde y ya estaba todo listo para ir a dejar las valijas en el aeropuerto.

El pequeño Hien estaba listo también. Tomoyo solo observaba todo lo que su prima casi hermana hacía.

— **Sakura sabes que te puedes quedar aquí, querida** —.Tomoyo tenia una voz algo

— **Lo sé. Pero tengo que afrontar mi pasado, para tener un futuro. Por mi, por Hien.**

— **Claro querida. Aquí estaré y Eriol también.**

— **Lo se y te lo agradezco pero el avión sale en tres horas creo que ya me voy, me acompañaras y te quedaras conmigo asta que aborde verdad.** —Su voz llena de miedos dejo un agujero en el pecho de Tommy. La cual solo asistió con la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**.

Del capítulo aún falta el último.

Y ya se acabara la historia, triste. Me gusta Rica ella supero su amor por Gabriel aunque el pobre sepa con quién se quedara él es tan bueno, quería que se quedara con Rica pero no me pareció justo, así que Rica se quejo con su maestro de —en esta historia—Pos-grado.

Aunque el titulo no pego mucho. Jajajaja. Qué le haré espero que ahora hayan comprendido más de la historia.

Los huecos se llenan con los recuerdos que recuerden que esos están entre las comillas y cursivas.

 **Palabras:** [1,235]


	8. Gula 1

**Gula 1-2**

" **1.** **Avidez *** "

 **Nombre Femenino**

 **[Deseo fuerte e intenso de tener, hacer o conseguir algo.]**

Hola- Narración

 **-Hola- Dialogo**

 _"_ _-Hola-" recuerdos_

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP, solo la historia ES MÍA._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Nunca imagine que volver a esta ciudad me fuera a dar tantos nervios. Es solo que nunca en la vida me propuse volver. Es_ _egoísta(1)_ _pero, quién no lo es._

 _El mismo motivo que me hizo salir corriendo de este país, es el que hace que regrese. Mi vida se a vuelto un calidoscopio y ahora me toca vivir todos los colores y formas que se presente._

 _Tengo fresco el recuerdo de cuando llegue a casa..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eh vuelto, mi país, mi ciudad, catorce horas de vuelo y más de cinco asta mi ciudad, pero aquí estoy. En Tomoeda.

— **Mami ¿aquí vivías cuándo eras como yo?** —. Pregunto el niño más despierto y algo himperactivo casi veinte horas de sueño es todo una eternidad para un pequeño.

— **Sí, bebé. Aquí viví con el abuelo, tal ves este en casa.** —Aunque, no le dije que vendría hoy. Pero sabe que llegare en cualquier momento.

— **Genial mami, ya quiero velo** —. Canturrio el niño, aún con problemas para pronunciar la R

Así que entro en la casa y solo observó la casa limpia e impecable. Como siempre. Y en la cocina se encaminó para poder darle algo de comer al pequeño, tanta azúcar en el sistema no aportaba nada bueno. Pero al mirar en el refrigerador vio un nota-top que le notificaba que su padre estaba de vacaciones desde ase casi tres días. Es más no sabía como tomar eso. Lo llamó apenas hace dos noches, como llegó esa nota al refríe.—se pregunto a si misma.

— **Mami, tengo hamble.**

— **Si amor, ya haré algo para nosotros.**

— **Y el ¿Abuelo? Dónde ta—** Cómo decirle que ni yo lo sabía—. Fue triste llegar a casa y sentirse sola. —. Como desde hace mucho se sentía y creía que era solo su imaginación.

Y así pasaron los días asta que mi padre se digno a decirme que andaba en su segunda luna de miel con su esposa.—. Mi Madrastra."

.

.

 _._

Ahora ya de eso dos semanas, llevo aquí dos semanas y todo se a vuelto tan bizarro.

Más ahora que Hien conoció finalmente a su padre; Syaoran, Li Syaoran.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"—_ _Sakura, se que estas ahí. Abre la puerta—. Demando con voz solemne._

 _—_ _Syaoran ¿cómo es que has llegado aquí? Y ¿cómo es qué sabias qué estaba aquí, en mi casa?—. Con voz trémula Sakura quiso saber. Solo Tomoyo y su padre sabían que llegaría a Tomoeda._

 _—_ _Lo sé, confórmate con eso. Así que quiero que vayamos al punto; quiero ver a mi hijo._

 _—_ _A ¿Hien?_

 _—_ _Hien, Hien—repitió asta dentro de su cabeza eso nombre ese nombre era el de su padre. Así que su hijo llevaba por nombre el de su padre.—Syaoran estaba conmovido por ese acto de su casi esposa._

 _—_ _Vaya eh de darte las gracias, no creí que le colocaras algo relacionado con mi familia—. Le arrogo el sarcasmo en cada palabra. Puede que él la amara y quisiera volver con ella, pero ella misma había puesto algo más grande entre ellos; a un hombre._

 _—_ _Él señor Li ,se parecen mucho —Syaoran levanto una ceja Ella nunca lo conoció—. Lo se por las fotos de él en tu casa—. Trato de explicarse al ver la cara de su antiguo/actual y para su desgracia único amor._

 _—_ _Dame a mi hijo. Quiero pasar la tarde con él. Es lo mínimo que merezco, por favor. Solo quiero conocerlo y ser feliz el tiempo que te llegues a dignar a pasar aquí—. Su voz cambio un poco al decir cada palabra, pero eran ciertas. Muy ciertas."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y desde ahí cada día él llegaba y se lo llevaba, con el siempre estaba un joven de lentes ,muy guapo pero se veía que solo era su chófer.

Hien hablaba más de su padre a toda hora, lo que hacían lo que esté le compraba lo que ambos disfrutaban su compañía. Hasta celos me daban de que en tan corto tiempo ellos estuvieran tan unidos.

— **Mamá sabes que papá Syaoran tiene una casa de paya, quiero ir con él. Vendas tú también** —. Las palabras de mi hijo hizo que aterrizara en el presente.

— **Si puedo si, amor**.— No podía decirle a mi propio hijo que no podía ya que su padre era con él con quien quería estar y no con la mujer que lo dejo hace más de tres años ya casi cuatro.

.

 _._

 _._

Continuara...


	9. Gula -2

**Gula 2-2**

" **II_** _ **voracidad ***_ _"_

 _ **Nombre Femenino**_

 **[Pasión o ansia desmedidas con que una persona hace determinada cosa.** **]**

Hola- Narración

 **-Hola- Dialogo**

* * *

El tiempo a pasado demasiado rápido, mi hijo se lleva de maravilla con su padre. Mi padre ya regreso de luna de miel con su esposa. Mi hermano esta más que feliz porque sera padre y yo estoy más agotada no solo físicamente sino mentalmente. Syaoran es un excelente padre por lo que yo le veo y si mi hijo es feliz yo también, bueno dentro de lo que cabe.

Francamente mi vida aquí es mejor que en Londres mi trabajo ahora es estar aquí en casa ya que el periódico local me permite hacer mis trabajos desde aquí.

Mi hijo pronto estará de cumpleaños y su padre quiere celebrarle a lo grande cosa en la que discrepo.

— **Hija ya estas mejor** —. Mi padre me pregunto porque la excusa para no ir al parque fue: Tengo dolor de cabeza. Creo que mi madrastra no se la creyó pero ya estoy más que grande para tomar decisiones como esas.

— **Si. Pronto bajare para la cena. No te preocupes.**

En esta casa ya no puedo estar. Papá merece su espacio y yo también junto a Hien pero creo que no le agradaría mucho la noticia. Pero esta decidido después de la fiesta me iré de esta casa. Tomoyo me ayudara. Sí.

Así que dando se ánimos Sakura salió de su cuarto para enfrentar una pelea más con su ex esposo. Y ¿porqué? Él estaba ahí. Le mando un mensaje para hablar de la fiesta de su hijo. No entendía a Syaoran era como si fuera otra persona. A veces dulce otras veces cerrado como una ostra.

En la sala estaba ya su ex pareja sentado como rey en el sillón de la casa.

— **Donde crees que a Hien le guste más. Aquí en tú casa o en la mía. Aunque aquí no cabra todos los invitados. Sabes que mi madre vendrá y mis hermanas. Además quiero que Hien pase más tiempo conmigo que contigo.** —habló vacío y tenue.

— **Creo que en tu casa, ahí es grande, no.**

— **Sí lo es. Pero a ti no te gusta, verdad.**

— **Me trae recuerdos, solo eso. Y ¿dónde esta tu sombra?** —le dije. Ya que no lo veía por ningún lado. El tipo pálido y de lentes era muy guapo pero siempre que estaba cerca de mi me ponía los pelos de punta.

— **Afuera, es mi chófer. También mi mayordomo personal. Es confiable, como un demonio.** —se burlo de él mismo, lo note; era raro.

— **Bien. Además creo que así podemos estar más tiempo juntos.** —abrí mis ojos 'tiempo juntos' él me odia. Lo mire y sonrió. Volvió a hablar— **por el cumpleaños de Hien llevare la fiesta en paz. Eso a ti te conviene ¿no lo crees? Querida.**

— **Ah sí, yo... sí. Cuando estaremos juntos para hacer lo del er... la fiesta. Syaoran**

— **Esta semana. Además no crees que sería mejor que tú y yo hablaremos por el bien de Hien. Sería mejor para él y nosotros estar sin estrés; así que no creo que sea malo.**

— **Sí.** —parezco una tonta solo reponiendo que sí pero la verdad no se que decirle, él está ahí sentado como un rey, y yo solo trato de babear por él. Es tan triste.

 **888**

La miraba y no podía creer que por fin estuvieran pasando. Ella cedía pero por más que veía no era gracias al maldito demonio. Solo tal vez había movido las fichas para que ella volviera y solo por eso quería agradecerle. Es en serio ese demonio hizo por mi algo más que traer de vuelta a mi flor de cerezo, me trajo a mi hijo. Me trajo felicidad, no embotellada como el sake, sino más como el elixir de la plena felicidad.

— **Es por mi hijo, Sakura. Solo por él.** —reitere porque aún estoy furioso por dejarme, furioso por estar sin mi hijo y que otro hombre se levará sus primeros días, palabras, actos de amor. Hien estaba con otros, sin mi, y jamás sería yo tan perverso para hacerle algo como eso a ella.

— **Claro** — me contesto. Estaba muy sumisa en eso. Siempre me dacia que sí y claro o por supuesto. No tenía espirito de lucha ¿por qué? Acaso también eso era parte de Yue. Ese demonio de pacotilla.

La semana pasó y no llevó nada más que unos buenos contactos para crear un ambiente festivo en mi mansión. Mi familia vino y estuvo bien todo, mis hermanas adoraron a Hien y mi madre se enamoro de él. Todas ellas trataron bien a Sakura- orden que les di- Yukito se mantuvo como siempre fiel a mi o lo que sea que lo hace fiel. También mi ex suegro llego con su esposa, mi ex cuñado también. No me miró como antes, tal parece que nunca podrá superar lo que me hizo su hermana, es algo bueno.

— **Se durmió.—** el dijo Sakura.

— **La fiesta lo agoto.**

— **Lo llevare arriba a que siga durmiendo.** —encamino hacía las escaleras y la seguí.

— **Te acompaño. Aún no sabes que cuarto dispuse.**

 **888**

Y esa noche por primera vez Hien y la mujer que su 'amo' se quedaron juntos en la casa. Hien en su propia habitación y la mujer en la cama de él. Sí, esa noche fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, nueva vida que pronto tendría un precio. Precio que cobraría con intereses y cada humano ahí presente hubiera deseado nunca conocerme, o al menos no llegar a ser un trato.

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**


End file.
